


Photo Shoot

by PollyTixx



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Bottom Kojima, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kojima is the ultimate fanboy, M/M, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Provocative Mads, Smut, Teasing, Top Mads Mikkelsen, Twink Kojima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyTixx/pseuds/PollyTixx
Summary: Hideo Kojima became obsessed with Mads Mikkelsen's image, he wished to have him in one of his games, just as he wished to have him in his bed.
Relationships: Kojima Hideo/Mads Mikkelsen
Kudos: 14





	Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the game lauching, I already finished Death Stranding, and ohh boy, this game is just so...good (I CrY eVerytiEm), papa bless Hideo Kojima for being the biggest fanboy, and feed us with the best Mads&Norman scenes and content.

Hideo Kojima had in his studio several clothes that the actors wore as templates for graphic capture, during the making of Death Stranding, including some soldiers uniform and accessories, as well as helmets, replicas of weapons and tactical vests.

Mads had been his idol for a while, he was very excited to have him in his game, while planning the scenes with Norman, he couldn't wait for the scenes with Mads, couldn't wait to see him dressed up in military uniform and capture his movements in front of the cameras. He was quite a fanboy, the kind that watched all the movies, TV series, and had several posters and pictures of Mads kept at his office and at home.

On his visit to Japan, for Kojima Productions, Mads was delighted with everything he saw, examined Ludens's statue at the entrance, appreciating every detail, Hideo happily watched Mads as he checked every action figure on his desk, including Hannibal's, which placed it next to his face and asked if it was alike, trying to reproduce the same expression, drawing shy smiles from Hideo.

Later the team went out to dinner, everyone laughed and drank at the table, Hideo was quietly sipping his drink, just observing around, at a very moment, he caught himself fixated at Mads, the way he drank his beer, the way his throat moved at each sip he'd taken, his smile while he talked to the interpreter, his eyes, god, he could watch him like this all day long.

The actor noticed the constant stare and gazed back at him, throwing a sly smile, taking another sip, winking behind the beer glass. Suddenly Hideo realized he was way too fixated, his heart beat skipped and his face burnt over the idea that Mads has caught him in his fantasies.

He liked Hideo's shyness, and being able to cause him such a reaction was like having a key to a special treasure never opened, or discover long time unexplored lands. Every time he noticed Hideo's eyes on him, he offered little visuals hints, such as licking his lips subtly after a few sips, smiling slightly over the tall glass, or put his gray hair out of his face, always locking eyes with Hideo.

Mads was always early at the meetings and photo sessions. He would lit a cigarette, and wait, always pacient. This time, they are going on a boat ride, that seemed more like a date, he hoped it was. Right after, Hideo showed up, greeting his friend, sitting next to him, waiting for their boat to arrive, in silent, half by not speaking english, half because he still didn't know how to interact propperly with Mads, due to the sudden flirting the day before.

Hideo's obsession for the actor was, on the surface, a normal fanboy thing, but from the inside, he would burn everytime he saw Mads, it was impossible to not get lost in his gray hair and his hazel eyes. he couldn't miss the opportunity to capture his idol like this, was also a excuse to look at Mads behind the camera. He stood, lend the camera in front of his chest, as a quiet request for a espontanious photo shoot, Mads nodded, giving him permission.

His face lit up with excitement, Mads looked just so cool, the shape of his smoke-open lips, his distant look, the light, the landscape, Hideo could frame every single photo.

The actor continued having fun with his innuendos and show offs, and Hideo was still hiding his heated face behind the camera at the entire boat ride, and now, at a motion capture with the the actor in soldier uniform, he clarly could see his thrist showing.

Mads liked Hideo's shyness and his reactions to his advances, but he knew that his friend wasn't the bold type, he needed to be pushed to make his own moves. After the session, Mads approched Hideo, he tried to hide his face again, turning to his phone, walking towards the door, but Mads stopped him,

"you can take more pictures, tonight, uhh.. at my room, if you want.....do you understand?" Mads said trying not to scare him away.

Hideo was instantly aware of how close they were, he paused for an instant before spitting his words like if there wasn't other answer.

" H-hai " he gave a nod, not a japanese way nod, a frantic shy nod.

Later, at his hotel room, Hideo just couldn't stop thinking about Mads, at the bar, smiling at him, smoking casualy in his photos, at the capture motion, in soldier uniform. It wasn't new, but this time, was almost Impossible to unwind, he tried to touch himself thinking at other things, but it was no use, the actor had taken all of his mind, he couldn't avoid it anymore.

He took his camera with him, and left, heading for the actor's room. He still wasn't sure on what he was doing or what was going to happen. Hideo was not used to be around foreign men, his mind raced at the though that maybe Mads would think he is an idiot or such for showing up this late expecting to do a particular photo shoot, maybe it wasn't even an invitation.

His inner prologue stoped when Mads opened the door, he was dressed in blue boxer briefs and a adidas white shirt, leaning against the door frame. Noticing the camera around Hideo's neck, the actor internally triunphed, glad to see that he had accepted the invitation. Mads said nothing, just stood aside and let him in, closing the door behind them.

Hideo noticed that the actor kept his happi and the soldier uniform in his room, he looked around, a bottle of wine and two glasses were on a nightstand by the bed, as well a half lit cigarrete in a ashtray. He wondered if Mads was waiting for him to come, and if so, will he have the courage to make a movement? The actor voice cut his toughts.

"Wine?" Mads held the glass at Hideo's direction.

" Hai " Hideo drunk almost the whole glass in one sitting " can we starto? " he set the camera in his hands.

" okay...." Mads was a bit surprised at the movement, but amused " uh, which one do you want me to wear? - the actor pointed at the garments.

Hideo handled him the soldier uniform " This one "

He watched his friend dressing, this time there was no need to avoid beeing caught looking too much by someone at the office, or by doubt. He could fully apreciate this moment.

Hideo sat at the bed, Mads stood in front of him, after a few photos and glasses of wine, both cut loose, Mads clothes slowly fell one by one with the same visual appeal he liked to show off. First, the tactical vest, the cargo jacket and boots. Then, Mads was shirtless, just with the helmet. At this point, Hideo had stopped taking photos, he just watched Mads strip off.

" A-are we finished? " Hideo stuttered.

" I don't think so.."

Seeing Hideo froze in his place with a wine-red face, made Mads internally growl, he loved Hideo reactions to teasing, and the way he was so sensitive about this kind of game. He moved closer to Hideo, held out his hand, making him stand up. Still fixing eyes on his friend's, Mads slowly took of Hideo's glasses and camera, putting it on a side table. he could see closely his pupils turning darker than they already were.

Mads guided Hideo's hands trough his body, first, his chest covered in a layer of grey hair, his abdomen, then under the cargo pants, where his half erection was pleading for atention. Hideo closed his eyes, their lips connected, the taste of wine and the smell of cigarettes mixed with perfume making him forget everything around, his tongue danced with Mads's, his own pants were tight already. The actor caressed his lover's body underneath his shirt, as a hurried command to take it off.

As soon Hideo was shirtless, Mads couldn't resist touching and biting all over his slim body, his lover breath increasing by the second, he really had a thing for twinks. After some kissing and biting, both were naked, he pulled Hideo to the bed, lube in all places and some wrong ones, he prepared Hideo, first with one finger, then a second one.

" O-onegai " Hideo whispered, pleading, not caring anymore if Mads would understand him.

Mads don't speak japanese, but he sure would recognise this voice tone in any language, he often imagined his friend in bed, the way he would scream and what expressions he would make, he didn't expected he could be this lewd. He edged the tip of his cock between Hideo's thighs and pushed himself up snug against Hideo's hole. He pushed slowly, inch by inch in slow shifts of his hips, making them both gasp in a breath.

" M-mads - san.." Hideo closed his eyes, breathing his lovers name.

The sound of Hideo's voice was overwhelming, the actor movements became faster, they moved together, hard, passionately. Hideo watched Mads face, the deep hazel eyes on him, his gray hair bouncing at every move, the curve of his half open mouth, the friction beetween them, making both groam. 

"F-fuck !" The actor grunted as he gripped Hideo's hips, increasing the pace of his movements.

At this point Hideo turned into a melting mess, his dark hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, his hands gripping hard at the blankets, his back arching as he reaches his climax **AHEGAO FACE**, spreding his own fluids over his chest and belly, Mads also reaches his orgasm,coming inside his lover, cursing in dannish, collapsing on the bed, burying his face in Hideo's neck.

Both breathless, they recovered for a moment, later they took a shower together, enjoying their new discovered intimacy. 

"please, stay..." Mads said, while caressing Hideo's wet hair after shower

"Hai.." He smiled, with a chaste kiss on Mads lips.

After some time spent in Mads's room and at dates, the actor had to leave Japan, Hideo went back to his normal life, sometimes he would recieve messages from his firend, they talked about movies and about the nights in Mads's hotel room, and the the stolen kisses they shared when no one was waching, he imagined those words on Mads lips, making him want to do it all again. Hideo was making plans again.

Couldn't wait for another photo shoot....

end.


End file.
